


eggs, two ways

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Public Sex, Rapid Egg Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Strange alien spores infect everyone on board theFinalizer.Kylo and Hux aren't lucky enough to be spared, and end up falling into each other's arms: prompting some unintended and wholly unwanted side-effects.





	eggs, two ways

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back to some good old-fashioned oviposition porn after months of meaning to write more. Credit to [StarkillersBae](https://twitter.com/StarKillersBae) for brainstorming the original concept behind this!
> 
> Further warnings: there's a two second reference to (slime) vomit and Kylo's dick takes quite a beating in this fic. If that doesn't bug you, then read on.

“What the hell is your cock doing _ now_, Ren?”

Hux said this, in between labored breaths, despite knowing god-damn well that Kylo’s cock could never be found accountable for this mess, not even under the strictest of First Order laws. Kylo didn’t see any reason for Hux to think that he’d had any hand in this, though maybe the general’s normally clear-thinking mind was being scrambled both by the powdery, spore-filled clouds of unknown origin floating around the bridge and the fact that Kylo was stuck balls deep inside of his ass.

And “stuck” was no exaggeration or mere turn of phrase. Ever since Kylo first felt compelled to throw Hux against the largest console on the bridge, rip open the seam of his pants, and shove his cock into him, he hadn’t been able to pull out. The cause—still unknown, apart from what Kylo could figure through deductive reasoning and the fact that the air on the _ Finalizer _ wasn’t usually hazy and filled with the sweetish smell of vegetation. The culprit—a mass of blood and engorged flesh that had swollen the base of his cock and made movement past a certain point painful for both himself and Hux. 

...Alright, so maybe his cock wasn’t all that innocent in all this. Its sudden mutation wouldn’t do much to ensure this situation got resolved in a prompt and tidy fashion, and would probably make things worse (or at least, more awkward) before they got any better. But it wasn’t as if Kylo was doing this on _ purpose _ like Hux implied. If it were up to him, he’d be hunting down the source of the spore-clouds floating in the air around them and eliminate it, chopping it up into pieces with his lightsaber and dumping it out the airlock, with nary a stray thought spared for how tight and slick Hux’s ass was. 

But _ stars_, was it tight and slick. Kylo still couldn’t quite wrap his head around that last bit, as he was pretty sure men can’t do that. Lube existed, and existed for a reason, after all. But no, there was definitely a thin, glistening fluid oozing around where his cock stretched out Hux’s hole. Kylo didn’t bring it up, as he wasn’t sure Hux had noticed and didn’t know whether he could even explain, but it felt beautiful against his painfully swollen shaft. 

“I think it’s...fucking you _ raw_, general…” Kylo finally remembered to answer Hux’s question, though not in a way he’d find in any way satisfying. 

Sure enough, Hux swatted his arm and made a displeased noise that still managed to sound like a moan. Despite trying to keep a stiff upper lip and a tight grasp on the whole situation, he looked like he was rapidly losing control of his composure and shame with every passing second. His legs were spread wide around Kylo’s driving hips, the seam in the crotch of his jodhpurs tearing even wider with each thrust into his ass. Kylo was still clothed as well, but at this point he honestly wanted to rip it all off and toss it as far away from himself as possible. The fabric clung insufferably to him like hot jungle air, all of his favored black layers soaked with sweat and starting to itch where they plastered against his skin. 

Kylo couldn’t tell whether it was his own core temperature elevating or if the typically brisk air on the bridge had risen a good couple degrees due to the density of the spore-clouds. Either way, he was sweltering, and yet he couldn’t stop for even a moment to divest himself of his cowl or even shimmy out of his loosened pants. His body was preoccupied only with fucking Hux, with his mind not far behind in streamlining the rest of his higher needs into one throbbing, singular want. 

_ Fuck Hux, Fuck Hux, Fuck Hux_—the litany was almost like a second heartbeat inside of his head, throbbing away and making him feel a little bit high and a whole lot aroused. Kylo’s never done any sort of drugs, unless one’s counting a furtive puff of a box of snuff-fungus he’d accidentally come across as a boy, but he figured it felt something like this. This crossbred feeling of pleasant mental buoyancy and intense cognizance plus sharpened sensations waging war with each other throughout the body. 

“Y-you know,” Kylo said, breath buffeted between thrusts, “always been a bit of a fantasy of mine to...fuck you on the bridge.” 

Usually Hux wouldn’t permit such libidinous behavior out in public. He hardly ever granted Kylo so much as a kiss in front of their subordinates, not even when he came to the bridge unmasked and late into the cycle, where most of the crewmembers had their eyes glazed over. But impropriety was hardly a concern right now, and any of Hux’s men that could serve as a potential voyeur were too preoccupied with working out their own insatiable libidos with whatever partner they’d happened to fall upon. 

Which is not to say that no part of the old Hux remained to scoff and roll his eyes at Kylo’s admission. 

“I’m not at all s-surprised you’re enjoying this..._you _ probably brought this...damned thing aboard...you _ infected _ my whole damned crew, didn’t you Ren?” Hux barked with a sliver of his old general’s authority in his voice, though it was strained and weakened by the troublesome pleasure thrust upon him. “You’re the one always...gallivanting about on strange and unsanitary planets. Bathing in mud and ingesting strange vegetation for one of your stupid _ rituals_.”

“That’s not...even _close._” Unsurprisingly, Hux had no idea how the Force worked, and his unsubstantiated accusations were neither here nor there, especially considering the crisis they had on their hands. Kylo had no way of knowing exactly how many crew-members aboard the _Finalizer_ had been infected, but if the contagion was being spread through the ventilation system, then it would be difficult to contain. All the lustful energy he was sensing around him told Kylo it was fairly unlikely that anyone had enough of their wits about them to even attempt to do anything about it. 

So for now he, Hux, and everyone else aboard the ship were condemned to fucking each other’s lights out until whatever was in their system had run its course. And Kylo thought he was okay with that, that he could cope with that if heated public fucking was all he had to deal with—but of course, he couldn’t be so lucky. 

Hux let out a long, surprised moan out of nowhere which made Kylo pause in confusion. But then he felt it too. A feeling that flared up deep in his loins, somewhere beneath his navel. Kylo tightened the muscles in his abdomen as he felt it start to build into a proper pressure. It felt unnatural and unsettling, almost as if someone had cut a hole in his skin and stuck a tube in, allowing something inexplicable and unknown to flow through it and fill his insides.

“Y-You’re too big for your own good,” Hux complained as he writhed on the console, clearly thinking that Kylo was also the cause of whatever strange pressure they were both feeling. He had his eyes closed tight and his head tipped away, staunchly refusing to look anywhere near where Kylo was fucking him. This, fortunately or not, allowed him to miss the beginning twitches of movement in his middle. Kylo didn’t, however, and with nowhere else to look but Hux he had no option other than gawking at the general’s belly as it started to distend outwards. 

“_Shit_, Hux,” Kylo moaned, “it’s getting you pregnant.”

“It’s _ what?_” Hux snapped his head up, expression annoyed that Kylo would be making jokes. But then he looked down and saw his belly rounded and pressing up against the tight material of his uniform, and realized Kylo wasn’t even in the realm of fooling around.

Hux let out a shriek. He raked his fingers against the console and tried to scramble away, as if in hope that he could dislodge himself from Kylo’s thickened cock and deflate himself, like a released balloon. But again, it was a futile effort, only causing them both to grunt in pain as Kylo’s swollen shaft yanked against Hux’s hole in an unpleasant rebound. 

"S-Stop." The motion sent a twinge through Kylo's abdomen, his muscles growing tender. "It's...getting me too."

If either of them cared to look around themselves they might find the rest of the bridge crew in a similar state, letting out moans of half shock, half pleasure as their abdomens began to bloat and swell with a strange force. But neither did, too wrapped up in their own squabbling fixation with each other and what was being done to their bodies to pay mind to anyone else. 

“What in the five hells is happening?_ Why _ is it happening?” Hux moaned, leaving one hand gripping the console as the other groped fruitlessly at his belly. “Why me?” He cast his head dramatically to the side, voice taking on a distinct plaintive tone. “What have I done to deserve something so _ wretched_.”

Kylo could think of a good couple things Hux deserved punishment for, not the least of them a few billions of lives, but even he felt a little bad for the stricken general. Himself, too, especially as the slight pressure inside of him grew and flourished. 

Kylo had no way of knowing for certain but he definitely suspected the spores were causing this. What else could it be? As much confidence as he felt in his own virility, there was no possible way he could impregnate Hux that fast. Or at all. Unless Hux was hiding some secret inhuman biology from every medic on the _ Finalizer_. 

The spore made the most sense, especially since Kylo’s belly was swelling up too, without any logical explanation, rounding out as it pushed and distorted the usually flat and fit plane he’d worked so hard to maintain. It almost felt like a bloat from overindulging in food, but far more solid and only increasing instead of settling into a throbbing ache. Kylo searched his thoughts for an answer, something to prove that he and Hux weren’t _ actually _pregnant, but came up with little. He felt mildly reassured that he couldn’t sense the pulse of any significant life coming from inside him, though his connection with the Force was obviously more than little compromised. 

Kylo grunted as the pressure suddenly redoubled, fighting against the tight net of his abdominals. He was almost compelled to press a palm to it and feel it for himself, but his hands were glued to Hux’s hips, refusing to do anything but anchor the general in place as Kylo rutted in and out of him. Like a droid, hot-wired to do nothing but fuck until it shorted out and fell to pieces. 

Kylo finally managed to tear his eyes away from his own bloating stomach. Looking at it made him feel far too uneasy, reminded him of how little control he had over the entire situation. But there wasn’t much else to look at besides Hux, who was still suffering a similar fate. His belt had ridden up his body and now lay stretched just beneath his chest, to make room for his burgeoning belly. The sleek fabric of his uniform crinkled, pulling at points along the structured seams as his body rapidly outgrew it. Kylo knew his way around the attire of the First Order general’s at this point—thanks to more than a few hands-on experiences—and while they were woven of fairly tough stuff considering they didn’t really need to be combat-ready, Hux’s wasn’t going to last if he kept growing like this. And there was no reason to believe any of this was going to stop at all soon. 

Kylo hissed as he again tried to loosen his grip on Hux’s hips, but his hands remained latched on, body refusing to obey his orders to help Hux undo his uniform. He swore under his breath when he saw the fabric start to tear around the seam running down the midline of the tunic, and tried to warn him. 

“Hux, quick, you’re gonna have to—”

But it was too late. A loud _ rip _ filled the air as Hux’s swelling belly broken through the fasteners on his uniform, ruining it beyond repair. Not that the integrity of their clothing was all that high on Hux’s list of concerns, especially as his stomach continued to grow and bulge outwards and upwards. Still, for the immaculate and well-dressed general, it proved upsetting. 

“No…” Hux whimpered, both hands coming to rest atop his middle as if he hoped to push it back inwards or at the very least stop its inexorable growth. “Ren, s-stop it!”

“For the last time, I’m not _ doing _ this! It’s this shit in the air!” Kylo snapped as his hips did, forcing another one of Hux’s fasteners to break. Hux whines, though in all likelihood the clasp wouldn't have survived for much longer anyway. 

Hux’s belly seemed to be inflating faster than Kylo’s, though whether that was due to the fact that he had a lot less tight muscle holding things together or because he had more of _ whatever _ it was inside of him remained to be seen. The comparatively slower rate of growth didn’t do much to lessen the pain, though—the pressure building inside of Kylo burned, pushing his abdomen against the belt cinched around his tunic, keeping him even more on edge and agitated than he already was. _ Shit_. He felt a little crazy, lust-worn and frazzled, and the pain and strange expansion inside of him didn’t help. He let out a frustrated snort, that pitched up at the end into a near-animal yowl. He needed this to be over, needed whatever was growing inside of him gone as soon as possible.

He needed to get them out.

As if answering the desperation in his mental request, something in his body shifted. Beneath the steadily growing paunch poking out between Kylo’s navel and groin he felt something churn, his innards rearranging as if manipulated by an invisible hand into a form that better suited this whole ordeal. Kylo felt a mixture of gratitude and terror, which was only amplified as the building pressure in his belly stopped trying to push outwards, and instead started to _ descend_. 

“Oh, _ fuck_,” Kylo swore inelegantly, almost going cross-eyed at the bizarre but shockingly erotic feeling now gripping his entire body. Sweat broke out in a humid cascade all over his skin, drenching his clothes, and he suddenly felt a hundred times hotter than he had before, as if something had manually cranked up his internal body temperature to an inhuman degree. Whatever had infected the air in the ship was doing a lot more than just compelling people to grab the closest partner and fuck them senseless. It was doing more than causing some strange progeny to grow inside of them. It was _ changing _ their bodies, warping their insides to make whatever freakish outcome the spores had set in motion possible. 

Kylo came unexpectedly on his next thrust, the shock of the sudden burst of fluid from his cock nearly making him see white. He swayed on his feet as his legs went to jelly, but managed to stay mostly standing thanks to the console he had Hux bent backward over. Kylo managed to wrench one palm away from Hux’s hips and plant it on the slanted surface, fingertips digging into the blank monitor screens. His own hips moved in a pace almost independent of his body’s desires, pumping more and more fluid into Hux’s belly. It flooded inside of him where it remained, Kylo’s cock plugging up Hux’s hole so well that hardly a drop could leak back out. 

The general was, predictably, not pleased. 

“What the seven hells are you doing?” Hux glared up at Kylo in a mixture of fury and fear as the endless gush of fluid filled out his belly, making it grow tighter and tauter. “S-Stop it Ren! Stop it at once!” he screeched louder as he wriggled on the console, clawing at the inert switches and buttons in an attempt to get away. But he was hopelessly stuck on Kylo’s cock whether he liked it or not, as useless as a swamp trooper mired in quicksand, and struggling only pulled his overtaxed, sensitive hole against Kylo’s equally sore knot. Kylo grit his teeth at the unwelcome sensation, nerves thinned by the worsening cramps in his lower belly. 

“You think...general, if I could’ve stopped this, I would’ve already—_ gah! _” The noise that came from Kylo’s mouth might’ve been comical in any other instance, like a cross between a squawk and a burble, wholly uncharacteristic of the usual stoic demeanor he employed as Supreme Leader—but as it was accompanied by a searing pain in his cock Kylo couldn’t find any humor in it whatsoever. 

The solid pressure in his lower belly had reached his groin, tightening in a ring of agony around the root of his genitalia. Kylo’s felt it push and push, only realizing what was happening when it left his body entirely and squeezed out into his cock. Startled, he looked down to where he and Hux were joined, where his cock sprung from a sweat-matted nest of dark, glistening curls, and what he saw nearly had him whiting out again.

“They’re...they’re coming out…” Kylo moaned, voice pitching to a thin whine as a distinct, ovoid shape distended the flesh at the base of his cock. It was even bigger than the knot locked inside of Hux—the purpose of which struck Kylo like a thunderbolt. He wasn’t meant to pull out. Not until these _ things_, whatever they were, had followed their natural course. 

And there was only one way for them to go. 

Kylo bowed his head in a silent apology to Hux as he thrust into him again and again, each time inching the bulge further and further down the length of his cock. The pressure lessened slightly when it approached his provisional knot, thanks to the gradual flaring induced in his shaft, only to return twofold when it tried to breach Hux’s hole. Kylo grunted on another thrust, trying to work the bulge inside, only for Hux’s ear-splitting scream to nearly make him go deaf.

“_What in the nine hells is that?” _

Kylo panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, losing a bit of himself to the feeling. It took him a couple of seconds to work up a response, and what came out didn’t explain much.

“General...hurts...I...I have to get them out…”

“What out? What are you doing to me, I demand you tell me! And why are you so hot all of a sudden?” Hux still acted like Kylo had a hand in this, perhaps as a defense mechanism in such an unknown situation. But exactly what was happening became more or less clear to him in the next instant—Hux’s body going rigid as Kylo’s cock started to wedge the ovoid end of the object into his hole. He furrowed his brow, cold sweat beading on his forehead as he cycled between confusion and disgust, before his entire expression went slack with horror. 

“N-no! Ren, you _ have _ yours, you can’t—you can’t just give them to me! That’s not fair!” Hux sounded like a petulant child, not that Kylo could blame him. Having eggs (they were eggs, right?) shoved inside of one’s asshole couldn’t be all that more pleasant than forcing them out through one’s cock. But painful as it was to have something thick and solid traveling through the pinhole girth of his urethra, Kylo felt relief was at least within his grasp—if only he could squeeze out all the eggs inside of him. It would be terrible and agonizing, but he’d suffered through such things during his training—maybe not so obscene and graphic and unnatural, sure. But Kylo was no stranger to pain and duress. He could push through this, beat it. 

And as much as he felt bad for Hux, he wasn’t going to let guilt get in the way of release. 

So with a roar and a particularly rough thrust, Kylo finally managed to push the egg all the way through Hux’s tight, resisting entrance, where it freely rolled up the remaining length of his cock before reaching the tight hole at the head. Another roar, more like a scream this time, ripped from Kylo’s lungs as all the tiny muscles in his shaft contracted at once. His hole forcibly dilated, pain building and building and building until finally the egg burst free with a rush of soothing fluid. Brief relief washed over Kylo even as Hux screeched in a confused mess of arousal and agony, the first of Kylo’s clutch rolling over his prostate as it went on to add to the eggs already growing and multiplying inside of him. 

Kylo closed his eyes after that, knitting his brows in a tight seam as he focused on nothing else but the feelings building inside of him, the need to transfer the pressure and weight of his own eggs into Hux. His hands moved to the back of the general’s thighs, spreading his legs out and holding them there so he could better mold up against him. Kylo’s own legs felt numb but still held firm, as if they were rooted there in the guileless durasteel and would remain so until he’d completed this strange duty bestowed onto him by the spores. 

In all honesty, it felt almost good to scratch such a primal and basic itch. To shed the weight of the galaxy Kylo usually found burdened upon his shoulders, to give in to mindlessly chasing relief, to lend oneself completely over to instinct and just _ fuck _ and _ fill _ until it was all finished. Until he and Hux, through this strange, unpleasant scenario, had created life together. For a moment, it almost felt profound. 

And yet, the messy reality of the whole ordeal brought him back down from the abstract high soon enough. After several minutes of thrusting Kylo realized with a rush of alarm that no matter how many eggs he painstakingly pushed through his cock into Hux, the pressure inside of his gut never abated. He grunted, frustrated at the persisting weight, allowing his eyes to open a slit and look down at where his own abdomen still bulged forth. Whatever spores had taken root inside of him weren’t satisfied with the initial clutch, and were instead replacing every egg laid with a new one growing in his loins. Or at least, that was Kylo’s best guess. If he was in a clearer state of mind, he could maybe concentrate and gaze inside of himself to try to unravel the truth, but the effect of the spores and his own exhaustion scattered his focus far too much for that. 

For now, Kylo counted his blessings. Thankfully, the robust pace with which the eggs descended towards his groin and passed through his cock prevented Kylo from continuing to expand the way Hux was, even if he still carried a definite paunch, persisting even as he continued to fuck the other man full with his unwanted brood. 

Not that Hux was all that eager to take them in. But there was nothing either of them could do to stop this with the way they were stuck together, outside of surgical removal, and Kylo was still pretty —even if he wasn’t sure there would be much left of it after all this. 

His cock felt like hell and looked just as horrific. Kylo thought he sported a pretty impressive girth, but the eggs pushing through his urethra made it feel like the narrowest passage in the galaxy. After the first couple of eggs it was stretched out far more than seemed humanly possible, but the pain of the initial breach didn’t fade, only settling in as a deeper, more lasting ache. An ordeal like this would probably fuck him up for good. As another egg pushed through the tip of his cock, Kylo felt pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to piss in a straight line ever again. 

“_Fuck_, my dick hurts,” Kylo moaned, as he felt an interim gush of fluid leak out of his chafed hole, “oh fuck, Hux, my dick, it’s—”

“Does it look like I care a whit about your blasted dick right now?” Hux all but shrieked, voice wracked by pain and horror. “Look what it’s _ doing _ to me!”

And Kylo couldn’t help but pry his eyes all the way open and finally look at what he’d done. 

Hux’s belly was huge, like a bulge in a pipe under extreme pressure. From rib to groin it curved like a great, pale dome jutting out from the burst crater of his uniform, the straining flesh striated with fresh, angry marks, indicators of how far it’d been forced to stretch in such a scant amount of time. Hux’s pants had been shoved down by his growing belly, rolled waistband cutting angry marks into the flesh of his hips. They were far too tight, but Hux either hadn’t been able or had given up on trying to take them off. A patch of wetness spread across the crotch, fabric clinging to the flaccid outline of Hux’s cock. 

As Kylo observed Hux with open-mouthed, slightly sickened curiosity, he could pick out shapes standing out against his belly, pressing against his skin as both Kylo and the self-perpetuating spores continued to fill his gut with egg after egg. As yet another squeezed out of Kylo’s cock and pushed its way inside of Hux his belly visibly distended, the shapes become more distinct, as if Hux was being transformed into a sort of bloated honeycomb, each chamber overfilled and overtaxed. Altogether it was as fascinating as it was sickening, Kylo’s mind too confused and overburdened to settle on just one feeling. Unable to resist and apparently permitted by the spores that had kept his hands locked digging into Hux’s thighs, Kylo placed a hand on it, feeling it wobble, jelly-like. 

Well. He couldn’t deny that this time, it really was his cock’s fault. 

Without thinking (perhaps without the capacity to any longer) Kylo moved his hand across Hux’s belly, fingers drifting beneath where his navel threatened to pop out. The eggs beneath his stretched skin felt deceptively soft compared to the ones drilling an agonizing trajectory through his dick, but Kylo didn’t get much of a chance to feel them for long before Hux was shoving his hand away. 

“D-Don’t you touch me,” Hux moaned, all slurred as his mouth filled with spit. His ass drooled in a similarly sloppy fashion, alien slick leaking with each quiver of his hole all over the now-ruined console and onto the floor between Kylo’s boots. “D-Don’t you f-fucking touch me, I’m going to cut your fucking cock off after this I swear on the stars—”

Suddenly, Kylo’s loins clenched, the spike of pain sent shooting up his spine forcing a yelp from his mouth that derailed Hux’s tirade. The general’s eyes widened in genuine concern but Kylo missed it, too focused on the abrupt surge in growth now burning inside of him. All at once he felt something _ big_, bigger than the eggs already traveling down his dick, start to bulge in his belly. Kylo groaned at the weight, the _ pain _ from such a large, solid object, feeling less like the fullness from a meal and more like someone had cut him open, sewn a rock in his guts, and closed him back up. He gasped tightly for a moment, feeling winded. 

“Ren?” came Hux’s voice as his fingertips brushed against the swollen mound in Kylo’s tunic, “what’s happening, are you oka—?”

Kylo cut him off with a rough grunt, rutting with such a renewed vigor against Hux that the brood in the general’s belly surged up towards his diaphragm before sloshing painfully back against his pelvis. Hux wheezed at the violent movement, but Kylo disregarded him as his hips started moving faster, almost as a mad and futile way to deal with the pain, fucking Hux’s overfull body harder and harder in his desperation to get the rapidly growing, impossibly big egg out of him before it got stuck there.

“R-Ren, slow down!” Hux commanded weakly after he regained his breath, all of his usual authority cracked and shot out the airlock. “Something inside of me...it’s going to _ rip _ if you don’t slow down!”

“General, there’s…” Kylo started, disrupting himself with a growling, pained moan as the large egg inside of him started to descend towards the aching, exhausted base of his cock. “This one, it’s...it’s huge…”

“Huge?” Hux balked. “I-Impossible. Bigger than the rest?” He looked from his twitching belly to Kylo as if hoping he would refute it, but Kylo just gasped tightly and nodded as his own abdomen clenched. Hux, of course, next did what any reasonable and level-headed man with years of military experience under his belt would do in that situation, and immediately started to panic. 

“No!” He hammered both palms against Kylo’s firm shoulders, which remained unshakeable, locked in pain and determination. “Pull out, pull out Ren, I beg of you, rip my hole if you need to, drag my insides out if you must, but _ please_, no more of this!” He shrieked and squirmed, kicking the heels of his boots into Kylo’s lower back, in hopes that hurting him would stop the inevitable. But it just irritated Kylo _ more_, made him more feverishly eager to deposit the (hopefully) last of the eggs inside of the general so it could be over and done with and they could drag their carcasses to the medbay. 

Kylo nearly passed out when the large egg finally settled into the base of his cock, forcing it to distend tremendously to the point where it hardly even looked like it belonged to a human. Kylo managed to keep conscious but went cross-eyed for a second, drool dripping from his teeth-swollen lips and spotting the misshapen flesh of Hux’s belly. At that point his mind transmuted into something completely animal, conscious thought departing him entirely as the muscles in his exasperated cock squeezed, bright red flesh twitching visibly as it forced the egg along Kylo’s shaft and towards its destination. 

When it reached Hux’s ass his hole made the most valiant effort it could muster, clenching reflexively in front of the blunt end of the egg, trying to force their conflicting instincts to reach an impasse. For a moment, fear cut through Kylo’s unstoppable need, and he almost thought he wouldn’t be able to push the egg into Hux, that perhaps it would be forced back inside of _ him _ instead. But in an instant of clarity, he remembered he had the damn _ Force _ on his side, so with a fervent jerk of his chin an invisible vise clamped around the bulge of the egg. With that, Kylo pulled his cock back as far as he could, taking a deep breath and gathering all his remaining energy for what he hoped was the last, tremendous thrust he’d need to get this all over and done with. 

“S-Stop, I’m gonna burst,” Hux babbled on in a whimper, holding his belly as if he were holding a timed bomb about to go off, “gonna burst and die impaled on your _miserable_ _fucking cock_—”

Kylo cut him off with a guttural roar torn from the very depths of his lungs. He hammered his hips forward in tandem with a rough squeeze from the Force, finally forcing the largest egg out the tip of his cock and sending it squeezing up into Hux’s overfull body with a rush of pent-up fluid. If Hux was really going to burst, he would’ve done so then and there as his entire body rocked with the force of Kylo’s thrust, his huge belly swelling out a good inch all around as Kylo packed the massive egg in alongside its brethren. And while he didn’t pop like an overripe plant pod, Hux did throw his head to the side and choke on a thick surge of slime heaved up his esophagus and out of his mouth. His system so full that it couldn’t contain everything Kylo had fucking inside of it, forcing the excess up out of the only unplugged exit. 

Despite Kylo’s fervent hopes, that was not the last of his clutch. He barely responded with more than a weak moan that Hux echoed as he felt another—albeit smaller—egg roll down towards his cock like clockwork. 

At that point, any pleasure or relief gained from this was a thing of the past. Both of their bodies were wracked with agony, strung out from the effects of the spores and the raw, brutal impregnation. Kylo’s hips were moving on autopilot, mind too delirious with pain and wrung out pleasure to do anything else. Hux’s chest hitched with dry sobs, his face flush with shame and anger at his own helplessness. 

The breeding progressed on its own without need or care for their input or consent, forcing Kylo to lay and lay into Hux until his wrecked cock finally sputtered with a last, thankless gasp of come. The squirt of fluid filled any remaining gaps in the packed glut of Hux’s belly, cementing their jellied shells into the straining walls of his insides. 

With Kylo’s abdomen now flat and barren, and Hux’s undoubtedly not, the effects of the spores seemed to mercifully peter out. Kylo let out a relieved gurgle that made him sound drunk, and really that would be far better, if this had all turned out to be some alcohol-fueled fever dream. 

Sensation came back to Kylo’s legs the very moment they decided to give out completely. Unable to support his own weight he collapsed, cock finally spent and slack enough to slide out of Hux’s wet hole. His knot had disappeared almost entirely, as if it was never there to begin with. 

Kylo hardly felt the impact of the floor against his body, frayed nerve endings cauterized to spare him further pain. Hux let out a moan that didn’t sound all that relieved as he slipped down the ruined console on a waterfall of alien slick and excess cum, slumping on top of Kylo. They were both utterly debauched, and might be ashamed of their naked and dripping state if they weren’t so exhausted and if there was any reason to care with the rest of the officers on the bridge suffering from the same plight. 

Kylo panted, vision a burst of colors, cock like an over-heated blaster with a burst barrel. The bridge around him drifted, walls and viewports and consoles alike coming apart at the edges as he lost touch with reality, too tired and overwhelmed to make the effort to keep himself tethered for much longer. 

The last thing he remembered before his consciousness winked away and let him rest was a wrecked, hoarse voice spitting: “F-Fuck you, Ren.”

* * *

Fast forward one cycle, and Hux and Kylo both find themselves in the medbay. 

Kylo’s had a plastex cocoon of bacta sheathed around his cock and an unscratchable itch in his balls for the past eight hours and is overall feeling pretty irritated. Hux lies on his side in the bed next to him, the lumps of the eggs stretching his belly to its limit visible even through his skin and the papery material of the medbay gown. He keeps a sour expression firmly entrenched in his face and grumbles some incoherent curse in Kylo’s direction every couple of minutes, thin arm draped over his belly in weariness and resignation over the whole predicament. 

Apart from that, neither of them speak to nor acknowledge each other in any way.

Kylo adjusts his position on the bed before hissing and stabbing the button to summon the droid tech. He feels in desperate need of more drugs, and not just to wash away the pain. If he’s lucky then they’ll give him the good stuff, the kind that blasts memories right out of one’s skull and leaves nothing but a trail of blissful ignorance behind. He’d be a lot happier if he could just forget this whole ordeal entirely. 

If not, then commanding alongside Hux is going to be a hell of a lot more awkward from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more egg-related prompts up my sleeve if that's something people might want to see more of? It's always been one of my favorite kinks. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
